Love Language
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: They both met at a picnic table both teenage strangers to each other. But they may escalate to something more but there is one thing that Clary hides from him. Writing sticky notes to each other seems more romantic than it seems. Will she tell Jace her secret from him or not?


_Day 1_

No one was in the park but it was okay with a certain red head. Clary carried her purple notebook and her IPod over to a picnic bench. She put her ear buds on and opened her notebook and took out her red pen.

_February_

_Day 52_

_Today was the most perfect day ever._

She continued to write, not knowing or noticing anything around her at all.

That's when Jace showed up and sat down on the other end of the picnic bench. He had a blue notebook and opened it. He looked over to the girl with the flaming red hair and she looked back but then looked back down to her notebook.

Jace looked back at the girl for a little longer and looked back down. He played around with his notebook but kept glancing at her. Then, finally he said something to her.

"Nice day today, huh?" he asked her but she didn't hear him. He looked away but looked back at her,

"Can I borrow your pen?" Jace asked and she looked up at him while he said it. She raised her hand with the pen.

"Oh, you're pen," Jace repeated, making a writing motion with his hand. She handed the pen to him and he said thank you to her. She watched as he wrote and then he gave the pen back to her.

"I appreciate it," Jace said and then she got back to writing.

_Day 2_

He's waiting for her, looking around and waiting for her to show up. He waits for minutes, maybe hours till she finally showed up. She smiled at him; still she had her ear buds on. He smiles back and she started to write.

Jace looked to the side and took a deep breath. He scooted closer to her, slyly. He looked at the girl and asked, "What are you listening to?"

She noticed that he had moved closer and looked at him as he asked her something, so Clary pointed at her ear phones. She looked back down and Jace did too.

He started to write something on a sticky note pad and after he was done writing; he put the note pad down and took the one sticky note off and put it in the gap between them.

_What are you listening to? _The note said. He looked away hastily.

Clary looked at the note and looked at the boy with blonde hair and smiled. She picked up the note pad and wrote something on it and took the one sticky note and put it in the gap between them with the pad.

_A special song._ She answered to his last note. Jace looked at it and then at the girl. He wrote on the sticky note and put it in the gap.

_Can I listen to it?_ He asked her and then she wrote with her red pen.

_No, I'm embarrassed._ She wrote.

The two kept writing notes to each other, some funny and some just ordinary. He learned that her name was Clary' a pretty name for a pretty girl.

Clary learned that the eager boy was named Jace. He was really nice to her and was very funny.

A pile of notes sat atop each other in the gap, answering questions about each other and their hobbies. He wrote another note to her.

_I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number? _Jace was hoping for her number but instead she wrote –

_No, I don't have one._

He looked at her and then wrote –

_Really, that's a terrible lie._

She shook her head but wrote back to him.

_Ha-ha, if you want, I'll be here again tomorrow._

He smiled at that.

_Sounds good, see you then._ He wrote and put a smiley face on it too.

She smiled and looked at him and got up and left Jace as he watched Clary leave.

_Day 3_

Again Jace waited for a while for her and she came more lately than he thought she would. She came up to him and put a sticky note on his notebook.

_It's good to see you again._ It said and she sat right next to him, shoulders touching.

_You're late._ He put and put a smiley face. She smiled at it and pushed him only tilting him, slightly. They laughed and he had a perfect white grin like she did.

They wrote to each other again and again and it seemed that Jace had gotten more close to Clary; he even put a note on her forearm while she was writing. He felt so comfortable around Clary and she felt the same way but she still had her earphones on. She even put a sticky not on his forehead and he laughed at the gesture.

She wrote again and it took her a lot of courage to do so.

_Would you like to listen to my song? _She wrote and put it on his notebook. She looked at him with a small smile and he wrote back –

_I'd love that._ He put it on her notebook. He smiled at her but she had a look of sadness on her face when she handed him her earphones.

Jace put it in his ears and frowned. He took them out.

"That's weird, I don't hear anything," he said looking at her.

She fisted her hand and moved it around her heart then patting her heart and then signed to him. DEAF.

She had said, _Sorry, I'm deaf._

She looked at him and then he started to write again.

She looked away from him and saw that his hand putting a sticky note on her notebook.

In big letters, he put –

_YOU'RE STILL BEAUTIFUL. _

She looked at him with surprise and he had a huge smile on his face. She smiled back at him and he was leaning closer and closer; she was going the same.

Then their lips met in a simple but passionate kiss. He pulled away and cupped her face with his palms and she smiled.

She had found a boy that loved the way she was, deaf. It didn't matter to him at all and he wanted to make her happy.

Jace loved Clary from the beginning and now they were a couple. He learned sign language and was happy that he could communicate with her but they still wrote notes to each other.

And every day, they go to the same park, to the same bench, and do the same things they always did with each other: write sticky notes to one another but they were more close to each other and were happier than they ever were.

* * *

**Hello fellow readers. I hope you like it and I got this idea from a youtube video called Love Language (remake). It's very cute so check it out and the channel is Bootihole. I know strange name but it's still adorable. So i don't own the video or the idea, just wrote it out. I hope you like and review and check out my other one shots on my profile :D**


End file.
